Eres hermosa
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Gou es una chica. ¿Qué sentirá al estar rodeada de tantos chicos? Pésimo summary. Clasificado K
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Este es mi primer fanfiction de Free! Y espero que no sea el último._

_Recientemente, leí un comentario que decía que Momo era el primero en notar que Gou es linda. Bueno, en realidad si lo pensamos, Seijirou también lo había notado… pero ese no es el punto. _

_Pensando en eso decidí escribir este fic. Así que espero sea de su agrado… _

_Free! No me pertenece… en realidad no recuerdo a quién le pertenece, pero hago esto sin fines de lucro._

* * *

"Soy afortunada al estar rodeada de chicos con músculos hermosos. Estar en el club de natación me ha permitido disfrutar de una vista maravillosa. Me emociona saber que iremos a los torneos porque ahí habrá tantos chicos musculosos…

Pero, aun así hay algo que me falta.

Es un poco tonto pensar en ello. Soy la mánager del equipo y debo concentrarme en mi trabajo; sin embargo, a veces no me siento como una chica. Soy solo Gou, la chica que los ayuda. A veces me pregunto si alguien notará que soy una chica. Y una chica linda (según mi madre, pero las madres dicen eso todo el tiempo. Necesito una fuente menos parcial). Ningún chico me nota como una chica.

Nanase está siempre obsesionado con el agua. Tachibana está siempre al pendiente de lo que hace Nanase. Ryugazaki está obsesionado con la perfección y Nagisa… es como un cachorrito. Onii-chan es mi hermano, por lo tanto no cuenta. Nitori es como Nagisa, en cierto modo. Los dos Mikoshiba son un poco… extraños, pero son lo más cercano a un pretendiente.

Supongo que pasaré mi preparatoria destinada a estar sola."

—¡Rei-chan!—dijo Nagisa tomando el pequeño diario y leyéndolo de nuevo—. ¿De verdad soy como un cachorrito?

—No me metas en este asunto—respondió el chico tratando de salir del vestidor.

—No debimos haber leído esto—agregó Makoto con cierto temor en su voz—. Si Gou-chan se entera, estaremos muertos.

—¿Y si hacemos algo para hacerla sentir mejor?—preguntó Nagisa sonriente. Los otros tres chicos en el vestidor se miraron entre sí con cierta duda—. Dejamos esto donde lo encontramos, le hacemos saber que es linda y nadie nunca se dará cuenta de lo que sucedió. ¡Todos ganamos!

Ninguno de los chicos se atrevió a contradecir al rubio y comenzaron a planear lo que harían.

Gou había dejado su diario en la alberca. No se había dado cuenta de que lo llevaba y por lo tanto, no se había percatado que lo había perdido. Ese día había tenido que irse antes de lo acostumbrado y Makoto había encontrado el pequeño libro. Para su infortunio, había un marcador en lo último que la chica había escrito y el ojiverde, tratando de averiguar a quién pertenecía, leyó parte de lo que estaba ahí. Nagisa lo vio y todos terminaron envueltos en el asunto.

La chica de cabello borgoña estaba de mal humor al día siguiente. Las clases habían sido molestas y lo único que quería era regresar a su casa; pero aún tenía que quedarse a la práctica. Caminó a la alberca y cuando llegó, vio que ninguno de los chicos había llegado. Exhaló molesta y entró al vestidor para dejar ahí sus cosas. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, una lluvia de confeti cayó sobre ella. Las luces se encendieron y vio un enorme cartel que decía "¡Eres muy linda!"

Su mente revolucionaba a todo lo que daba. Los cuatro chicos estaban ahí, sonrientes y estirando los brazos hacia el cartel como si fuera una presentación (excepto Haruka, quien tenía su inexpresivo semblante de siempre). No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Era un detalle muy tierno por parte de los chicos.

—Chicos, esto es muy lindo de su parte—dijo la chica realmente sorprendida.

—¿En serio te gustó?—preguntó Nagisa emocionado—. Tú siempre estás ayudándonos y nunca te lo habíamos recompensado.

—Es nuestra manera de hacerte saber que eres especial—continuó Rei tranquilamente.

—Y agradecerte por todo lo que haces por nosotros—finalizó Makoto sonriendo sinceramente.

—Chicos, ¡gracias!—exclamó la chica corriendo a darles un abrazo.

Ellos sacaron unas botellas de refresco, papas fritas y otras botanas para celebrar. Pasaron un momento agradable y nadie mencionó el diario. Aunque habían perdido una tarde de entrenamiento, se sentían de buen humor e incluso con ánimos de esforzarse más.

Todos se retiraron y Gou recordó que había dejado su tabla con los tiempos de los chicos dentro del vestidor. De repente, vio en uno de los estantes un pequeño libro acomodado cuidadosamente. Era su diario. Su sangre se heló y lo tomó. Estaba tal y como lo había dejado. Suspiró y pensó que tal vez alguien lo había encontrado y dejado ahí. Pero una hoja cayó del interior. La levantó y leyó "plan para animar a Gou. Por Hazuki Nagisa". La chica arrugó el papel y lo tiró por encima de su hombro. Abrió la puerta y vio a Makoto y a Haruka.

—¡¿Qué intentaban con esto?!—gritó la chica furiosa. Makoto palideció enseguida.

—G-Gou-chan… ¿d-de qué hablas?—preguntó el chico con temor en su voz. Sabía de lo que la chica hablaba y sabía que era su final.

—Realmente creí que lo hacían con buenas intenciones—puntualizó Gou y caminó entre los chicos, dejándolos atrás para que no la vieran a punto de llorar.

—En realidad así fue—intervino Haruka. Gou volteó enseguida. Él siempre se reservaba sus comentarios, pero el hecho de que le dijera eso merecía su atención, incluso si estaba muy enojada como para escucharlos—. Discúlpanos por leer parte de tu diario. Makoto lo encontró y quería saber de quién era, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era tuyo, lo dejó. Sin embargo, no pudimos pasar por alto el hecho de que mencionaras que no hacemos nada por ti.

—Nanase-kun—dijo Gou calmándose un poco.

—Sentimos mucho esto, Gou-chan—continuó Makoto—. En realidad queríamos que te sintieras mejor. Eres una excelente mánager y una buena amiga para nosotros. Es lo menos que podíamos hacer por ti.

—Chicos… gracias—susurró ella. Inhaló profundamente—. ¡Pero eso no les dio derecho a leerlo!—agregó con un puchero un poco infantil. Ellos sonrieron apenados—. Ahora tienen que acompañarme a mi casa y comprarme un helado.

Ellos asintieron y acompañaron a la chica a su hogar. Estaban seguros de que al día siguiente también habría algún castigo para Rei y Nagisa.

* * *

_Bueno, esto va a ser un two-shot… o three… porque no me decido si me gusta Gou con Haruka o con Makoto (lo sé, es un poco raro… ¡pero déjenme ser!)_

_Gracias por leer y ya… ¡Un saludo para todos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola chicas!_

_Bueno, se suponía que esto estaría listo desde hace casi una semana, pero he estado algo ocupada con la escuela; sin embargo, les agradezco infinitamente por los reviews que me han dejado. Son unos amores._

_Y bien, le toca al buen Makoto. Como dije, ya que no me decidía, pondré las dos situaciones. Y además me parece divertido porque así podrán ver cómo (según mi loca imaginación), pudieron haber sucedido las cosas._

_Y ya, creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir. Bueno, tal vez podría agregar que lloré como nena con el capítulo 11 y que no quiero que termine todavía la temporada… pero creo que no viene al caso._

_¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

Después del entrenamiento, y de que Rei y Nagisa recibieran su merecido. Haruka y Makoto comenzaron su regreso a casa como todos los días, aunque de la nada, el teléfono del ojiverde comenzó a sonar. Era el entrenador Sasabe, que necesitaba que el chico lo ayudara con unas cosas en el nuevo club. Haruka le dijo a su amigo que no se preocupara por él y que avisaría a su madre dónde se encontraba; por lo que el chico castaño tomó su camino tranquilamente.

Después de una hora de estar con los niños, Makoto salió del club para ir a casa. Ya era de noche y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente. Mientras trataba de llegar a casa, tropezó con alguien.

—Disculpe—dijo Makoto extendiéndole una mano a la persona que había tirado. Vio el cabello borgoña y supo que era Gou—. ¡Disculpa!

—No es nada, Tachibana-senpai—dijo la chica tomando la fuerte mano que tenía extendida frente a ella—. Estaba distraída y no te vi.

—¿Vas a tu casa? ¿Te acompaño?

—¡Pero si mi casa está a dos estaciones de aquí!

—Pero ya es de noche, no puedo dejarte ir sola—finalizó Makoto con una sonrisa desarmadora—.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar. La estación no estaba tan lejos de dónde estaban. La chica iba muy callada.

—¿Y qué hacías por aquí?

—Vine a visitar a Hana-chan, estaba resfriada y le traje un poco de té y los deberes—explicó la pelirroja rápidamente.

—Ah, eres una linda amiga.

—Eso parece—agregó ella tratando de sonreír—. Estoy tan cansada. Aún debo terminar mis deberes y hacer la lista de ejercicios para ustedes…

—Tranquila—dijo Makoto pensando—. Si quieres, yo puedo hacer la planeación. Tú encárgate de tus cosas.

El tren llegó y ambos subieron. Estaba bastante lleno; el chico vio un asiento libre y le indicó a la chica que se sentara. Ella le hizo caso y se acomodó junto a la ventana y durante todo el trayecto hasta la primera parada, no pudieron entablar conversación alguna. Mientras tanto, el chico veía a la pelirroja. Sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior. Era cierto que ella era muy bonita; pero además era una chica dulce y amable. Obsesionada con los músculos, sí, pero con un gran corazón.

Al llegar a la primera parada, el tren se vació lo suficiente como para que Makoto se sentara junto a ella.

—¿Y qué hacías tú cuando me encontraste?—preguntó Gou mirando al ojiverde.

—Estaba de camino a mi casa. Fui a ayudar al entrenador Sasabe.

—¿Sigues dando clases a los niños? Oí que estabas trabajando ahí.

—En realidad fue solo un par de semanas. No puedo hacer tantas cosas a la vez—respondió el chico rascando su mejilla con un dedo—. Pero fue muy divertido.

—Me imagino—ella vio el paisaje—. Ya casi vamos a llegar.

El tren llegó a la segunda parada y los dos bajaron. Caminaron hasta la salida y ella le dijo que seguiría por su cuenta, pero él le dijo que quería acompañarla hasta su casa; para ver que nada le sucediera, causando que ella se sonrojara.

—Makoto—dijo una señora mayor mientras ellos caminaban; los dos la miraron y el chico sonrió amablemente—. ¿Vas a dejar a tu novia a casa?

—Eh—dijo el chico sonrojándose—. Sí.

—Eres todo un caballero—dijo la señora sonriendo—. Tu madre te ha criado bien. No te retraso. ¡Nos vemos!

La señora se alejó y ellos dos continuaron su camino, aunque Gou estaba confundida (y muy sonrojada). Ella vio la calle donde vivía y nuevamente le dijo al chico que la dejara continuar sola, pero esta vez, su voz estaba temblorosa. Él le sonrió y se negó nuevamente.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Lo siento—dijo él mirando hacia otro lado—. La señora Tanaka a veces no entiende lo que digo y aunque le dijera que no eres mi novia, insistiría. Así pudimos seguir y podrás llegar más rápido a casa.

—Ah, ya veo—ella sonaba algo decepcionada. Se detuvo frente a una puerta y miró al chico—. Bien, esta es mi casa. Gracias por acompañarme. Nos vemos mañana—finalizó con un tono un tanto frío.

—Hasta mañana, Gou. Que pases una buena noche—respondió Makoto notando el tono de voz con el que le hablaba su amiga. Ella abrió la puerta y entró sin mirar atrás. Él dejó escapar un suspiro pesado y se dio media vuelta, dando un último vistazo a la casa antes de comenzar a caminar.

—¿Qué haces, Makoto?—preguntó una voz familiar. Era Rin.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, mi madre y mi hermana viven aquí. Supongo que debería ser normal que venga—respondió el chico con ironía.

—Sí, es que Gou dice que casi no la vi—comenzó a decir el ojiverde y se detuvo al ver el ceño fruncido del chico tiburón—… como sea, ya me voy.

—Espera. ¿Por qué trajiste a Gou a la casa?

—Porque estaba sola cerca del ITSC. Pero como ya era de noche, decidí acompañarla.

—Todo un caballero.

—Bueno, ella es mi amiga. No podía dejarla que viniera sola. ¿Y si le pasaba algo?—dijo el chico defendiéndose. Rin hizo una mueca y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la casa—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Regresaré cuando vea que te has ido—respondió el chico seriamente y colocando ambos brazos detrás del cuello. Makoto lo siguió realmente confundido.

Los dos caminaron hasta la estación en completo silencio. Había algo en la actitud de Rin que hacía que a Makoto se le erizaran la piel. Irradiaba un aura muy misteriosa, pero un poco violenta. Pensó por un momento, sin dejar de mirarlo y se dio cuenta de qué era lo que tenía el chico de cabello borgoña. Estaba actuando como un hermano mayor sobreprotector. Recordó que en algún momento había visto que Momotaru se quería acercar a Gou y él lo había detenido, aunque era antes de que entraran en alguna competencia, por lo que había supuesto que era para que no se desconcentrara. Pero viéndolo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que en realidad quería proteger a su pequeña hermana. Su corazón se oprimió pensando que quien quisiera salir con la joven Matsuoka tendría que enfrentarse a él: el hermano mayor (ausente la mayor parte del tiempo) sobreprotector. Y no solo era el hermano mayor, era, por decirlo de alguna forma, el rol paterno de la chica.

—¿Ya terminaste con la evaluación psicológica o necesitas más tiempo?—preguntó el pelirrojo haciendo que Makoto se sobresaltara.

—Yo…

—No suelo decir esto. Y te juro que te pasará algo si le dices a alguien, pero… aléjate de mi hermana. Ella es frágil y muy inocente. Si le haces algo, te las verás conmigo.

El chico asintió repetidas veces y subió al tren bajo la mirada vigilante del nadador. Pero él no veía así a Gou, ¿verdad?

Esa noche no durmió realmente. El asunto no dejaba de darle vueltas en su mente. Por supuesto que Gou era bonita. ¿O era más que bonita?

Amaneció, con un sol que irradiaba felicidad para todos, menos para Makoto, por supuesto. El chico caminó por las escaleras y vio que Haru estaba esperándolo. Ya era tarde y los dos tuvieron que caminar más rápido que de costumbre para poder llegar a tiempo. El chico ojiazul notaba que había algo raro en su amigo, pero no dijo nada para evitar una larga y complicada explicación.

Más tarde, a la hora del entrenamiento, Haruka notó que Makoto estaba tratando de evitar a Gou a toda costa; sin contar que ella también estaba tratando de evitar largas conversaciones con él.

—¿Qué sucedió ayer?—preguntó Haru cuando caminaban de regreso a casa.

—¿D-de qué hablas, Haru?

—Vi que no hablabas con Gou y ella te evita.

—¡Es culpa de la señora Tanaka y de Rin!—se excusó el chico casi gritando, su amigo alzó una ceja.

Makoto le contó toda la historia a su mejor amigo. Incluso la parte en que él no pudo dormir porque seguía pensando en la chica Matsuoka. Él escuchó atentamente y no dijo nada hasta que la historia terminó.

—Sinceramente no sé qué es lo que no entiendes. Ella te gusta desde que fuimos a los regionales el año pasado.

—¡¿Qué?!

Haruka se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino a casa. Makoto no podía creer lo que el chico le había dicho. No era cierto. Entró en su casa y sus hermanita lo miró.

—¿Hermano?—dijo Ran preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no es nada.

—Hermano, ¿estás enamorado?—insistió la niña mirando atentamente a su hermano mayor.

—¡Que no!—la niña sonrió y se aventó sobre él—. ¿Qué haces?

—¡Dime quién es! ¿Es bonita? ¿La conozco? ¡Si no me dices, te haré cosquillas!

—¡Espera! ¡Mamá! ¡Ren! ¡Alguien!

—No hay nadie—la niña rio malvadamente y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su hermano.

—Ja, ja ja, ¡déjame!—la niña continuó haciéndole cosquillas—. ¡Está bien! ¡Te diré!

—¿Quién es?—preguntó Ran con ojos bien abiertos.

—Es una compañera de escuela…

Nuevamente contó la historia, pero de manera que su pequeña hermana comprendiera las cosas. Ella tenía el semblante serio, como si estuviera evaluando lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando su hermano terminó de contar sus desventuras amorosas, ella se llevó una mano al mentón y se quedó así por un momento.

—Debes decirle—finalizó la niña con un tono casi autoritario.

—Pero…

—¡Ella debe saberlo! Si se enojó, seguro es porque ella quiere ser tu novia—asintió repetidas veces y luego se agarró la cabeza.

—Bueno, gracias. Supongo.

—Te quiero, hermano. Y quiero que seas feliz.

—Gracias, Ran, yo también te quiero.

El chico suspiró y pensó que hacerle caso a su hermanita menor era una de las peores ideas que había tenido en toda su vida, ¡ella tenía 10 años! Pero no se le ocurría otra cosa por hacer.

Al día siguiente, caminó con Haru a la escuela, decidido a decirle a Gou lo que sentía. Le envió un mensaje diciéndole que se encontraran en la alberca, a lo que ella respondió que iría, pero que no se quedaría mucho tiempo porque iba tarde.

—¿Qué sucede, Tachibana-senpai?—preguntó la chica mirando al chico.

—Quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió la otra noche—comenzó a explicar él, ella hizo una mueca y se veía descontenta—. No supe decirte lo que siento. Desde el día del cartel pensé que no eres linda, que eres hermosa. Pero no solo por tu físico. Eres una persona hermosa—ella abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó.

—Y-yo…

—Tú me gustas mucho—finalizó el chico y ella sonrió.

—Y tú a mí.

Él la abrazó y escondió su sonrisa en el cabello de la chica. Más tarde tendría que agradecerle a su hermana por el consejo. Y obviamente, le informaría a Haru. Lo que temía un poco era lo que diría Rin, pero esperaba que comprendiera las cosas.

* * *

_Y ya. La verdad se hizo más largo de lo que esperaba. Espero les haya gustado. Y nuevamente, muchas gracias por los hermosos reviews que me dejaron._

_Para las que esperan a Haru, no se preocupen. El siguiente capítulo es todito de él XD_

_¡Nos vemos!_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola chicas!_

_Muchas, muchas gracias por todos los hermosos reviews que me han dejado. Contestaré todos, lo prometo. _

_Este capítulo es totalmente aparte del pasado. Es como en los juegos otome cuando tienes un resultado diferente en rutas diferentes._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo._

* * *

De regreso a casa, Makoto y Haruka caminaban en silencio como lo hacían normalmente. En sus mentes estaba viva la imagen de Gou, enojada por haberse enterado de sus sentimientos más íntimos.

—El cartel estaba mal escrito—dijo Haruka finalmente, después de mucho pensarlo.

—Yo no vi que estuviera mal escrito, Haru—respondió el castaño pensando en el pedazo de papel que habían colgado en el vestidor.

Haruka no dijo nada. Para él estaba mal escrito. Makoto sonrió sabiendo que no llegaría a saber jamás qué pasaba por la mente de su amigo. Se despidieron y cada cual entró en su casa. Había sido un día muy largo y necesitaban descansar.

Al día siguiente, tal como lo habían pensado, tanto Rei como Nagisa estaban pagando por sus actos del día anterior: a ellos les había tocado toda la limpieza de la alberca y además, debían llevar a Gou a comer después del entrenamiento. Ama-chan observó toda la escena bastante interesada en cómo se desarrollaban las cosas; sobre todo porque no había estado el día anterior para ver la develación del cartel (que seguía colgado en el vestidor). Cuando tuvo oportunidad, le preguntó a Makoto qué había sucedido, pero él respondió con nerviosismo. La profesora comenzó a reír y les aseguró que lo que habían hecho era muy lindo, para después ordenarles que limpiaran su desastre.

Los chicos quitaron el cartel y Haru lo miró nuevamente. Para él estaba mal escrito. No podía dejarlo así. Suspiró y se llevó el cartel a pesar de las miradas confusas que le enviaba Makoto.

—Haru, ¿para qué quieres ese cartel? Te dije que no está mal escrito—insistió el ojiverde sonriendo amablemente.

—No es nada—respondió Haru bajando la mirada.

—De acuerdo.

El ojiazul entró en su casa y se encerró en su habitación mirando el cartel. Suspiró molesto y tomó un pincel y comenzó a "corregir el error" que tenía el cartel. Cuando terminó, lo colgó y lo admiró. Ahora era perfecto, pero no sabía si era una buena idea mostrárselo a Gou. Y por un momento pensó por qué le molestaba que el cartel tuviera un error. Suspiró y fue a ducharse para poder relajarse y olvidar ese asunto.

Al día siguiente, Haru estaba nadando antes de que llegaran todos, como usualmente hacía cuando se sentía confundido.

—Veo que estás temprano—dijo Gou sonriendo desde el otro lado de la alberca. Aunque seguía molesta por lo sucedido, sentía que no podía enojarse tanto con Haruka, ya que él no haría una cosa así por malicia. Sabía, además, que él no le contestaría, pero para su sorpresa, él se asomó mirándola fijamente.

—¿Por qué no nadas?—preguntó como si nada más hubiera pasado.

—Eh… no traigo puesto un traje de baño, Haruka-senpai—contestó la chica no sabiendo qué hacer.

—Haru—corrigió el chico cansado de que agregaran cosas a su nombre—. En realidad quería saber si sabes nadar.

—Más o menos—la chica se rascó una mejilla con un dedo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y desvió la mirada—. Pero eso no importa…

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Gou-chan! ¿Listos para el entrenamiento?—gritó Nagisa llegando con Rei.

—Sí, ¡a cambiarse!—respondió Gou y se alejó, pero antes de irse, miró a Haru, quien estaba un poco disgustado.

Durante el entrenamiento la chica continuó pensando en lo que el chico amante del agua le había dicho. Era extraño que después de tanto tiempo se molestara en preguntarle si sabía nadar o no; pero, tal como el cartel, era algo que seguramente había hecho sin mala intención. Sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje:

"Hermano, ¿me enseñarías a nadar?"

Rin, quien estaba descansando en su dormitorio, leyó un par de veces el mensaje de su hermana menor y se extrañó.

"¿Para qué quieres aprender a nadar? Pensé que solo eras la mánager del equipo".

La chica se sonrojó al leer el mensaje y le echó una mirada a los chicos. Les ordenó que repitieran el ejercicio de relevos y comenzó a redactar un nuevo mensaje para su hermano.

"Sí, soy la mánager; pero no es por eso que quiero aprender a nadar. Simplemente siento que quiero aprender a nadar. Es todo. Entonces… ¿puedes? Si no, le preguntaré a Momotaru".

Chantaje: El arma más letal y segura de una mujer.

"Ven en la tarde. Después de que termine el entrenamiento de los chicos."

La chica sonrió con satisfacción y guardó su teléfono.

Más tarde, ella hizo tal como su hermano le había pedido. Pasó rápidamente a su casa a buscar un traje de baño y se dirigió a la academia Samezuka. Ahí estaba su hermano, con una cara de pocos amigos, esperando a que su hermana menor llegase.

—En realidad sí sabes nadar—dijo Rin sorprendido después de pedirle a su hermana que le enseñara lo que sabía—. ¿Por qué me pediste que te enseñara?

—Es que—comenzó a decir ella dudando un poco—… siento que no sé nadar muy bien y quería mejorarlo.

—¿Esto lo haces por uno de los chicos?

—¡No!—respondió la chica sonrojándose.

—¿Quién es?—el chico pelirrojo estaba tomando un tono más severo y parecía que la temperatura se había elevado. Sus dientes afilados se habían apretado y su semblante no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

—No es nadie, hermano…

—Makoto—intentó leer Rin en la expresión de la chica, pero no parecía sobresaltarse con ese nombre—, dime que no es Nagisa o Momotaru… ¿Rei?—su pensamiento se fue directo al chico de orbes azules—. ¡¿HARUKA?!—la chica no dijo nada, como lo había hecho con los otros chicos, pero sus ojos parecieron brillar por una fracción de segundo—. ¡Nanase Haruka!

—Hermano, te estás inventando historias—respondió la chica tratando de salvar su dignidad—. Y aunque así fuera, sabes muy bien, como yo, que no tendría oportunidad alguna.

Las últimas palabras de su hermanita lo bajaron de la nube de odio en la que se había montado. Miró la expresión triste de la chica que tenía enfrente. Sintió que algo en su pecho se oprimía. No podía evitarlo. Era su hermanita después de todo. Su hermanita ingenua a la que debió haber protegido cuando murió su padre; de la que tuvo que ser una figura paterna digna, pero que no lo había sido por las desventuras vividas en el extranjero. Ella era delicada a sus ojos, pero prefería no decirlo. Hizo una mueca y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Ven, te enseñaré a coordinar tus brazadas. Aún parece que te estás ahogando—dijo rindiéndose.

Una hora antes, cuando los chicos estaban arreglándose para irse (y después de que Gou mágicamente hubiera desaparecido) y mientras Haru estaba terminando de bañarse, Nagisa encontró un papel en suelo. Tenía escrito: "llena de energía y vida. Es hermosa".

—Mako-chan—dijo el rubio mirando al ojiverde, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Este volteó enseguida—. ¿Haru-chan sigue enamorado de la cascada?

—¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó el chico acercándose y viendo el papel—. Ah… la verdad no lo sé.

—Debió haber sido una cascada impresionante—dijo Rei pensando un poco—. Pero, en efecto, las cascadas son hermosas.

—¿Qué hacen?—preguntó Haru entrando en el vestidor.

—Nada—dijeron todos mientras Nagisa escondía el papel.

Haru continuó su camino, se cambió y todos salieron tranquilamente. Makoto miró a su amigo por un momento y pensó por qué había escrito esas palabras. Hasta que una idea descabellada llegó a su mente.

—Haru, ¿qué era lo que tenía mal el cartel?—preguntó el ojiverde con cautela.

—Ella es hermosa, no linda—soltó el chico sin más. Makoto sonrió de lado, pensando en las palabras que había leído.

—¿Te gusta Gou-chan?—el silencio no dudó en hacerse presente. Él sonrió—. Eso supuse. En efecto, ella es más que linda—Haru le dedicó una mirada inquisidora—; no, no digo que a mí me guste. Solo reafirmaba tu punto.

El ojiazul no dijo nada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que en realidad le gustase la chica. Los dos caminaron hasta que tuvieron que separarse. Makoto se despidió amablemente de su amigo, asegurándole que su secreto estaba a salvo con él. Haru no dijo nada y siguió caminando a su casa. Pero en el pórtico había un pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Rin?

—Ni te atrevas, Nanase Haruka—dijo Rin entre dientes.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tú sabes de qué hablo—siguió el chico mirándolo y plantándose frente a él—. No sé qué es… en realidad no entiendo. Pero no la ilusiones y si le rompes el corazón, yo te romperé algo más.

—¿Hablas de Gou?—preguntó Haru con la misma apacibilidad de siempre. El pelirrojo apretó los dientes—. Yo no tengo planeado romperle el corazón. Ni siquiera tengo pensado acercarme a ella…

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi hermana?—ahora parecía que Rin estaba ofreciéndosela. Odiaba la idea de que tuviera un novio (especialmente Haru), pero se sentía sorprendido y ofendido de que los chicos no notaran lo linda que era.

—Nada. Es hermosa, está llena de vida. Es amable. Parece que ama el agua… es como una cascada… es básicamente perfecta.

—¡¿Y por qué nadie le hace caso?!—Rin tenía un tic en la ceja y se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

—Creo que ella tiene otros intereses.

—Como sea…—finalizó el pelirrojo no sabiendo qué decir y se fue.

Haru miró a su amigo alejarse muy molesto. Suspiró y entró a su casa. Necesitaba descansar de todo el asunto de Gou. Se recostó en su cama, y miró el cartel. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. Pero ni en sus sueños ella dejaba de aparecer. En forma de una hermosa sirena, nadando junto a él o simplemente abrazados, sin decir nada, ella acurrucándose en su pecho en una tarde fresca, mientras un cómodo silencio cubría la atmósfera. La idea de que estuviera junto a él lo estaba comenzando a convencer.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano, dobló el cartel y salió hacia la escuela. Makoto entendería que necesitaba irse antes. Él llegó a la escuela y buscó a la chica. La encontró en la entrada. Ella tenía un leve rosa en las mejillas. Recordó su conversación con su hermano y le avergonzaba que su pequeño "secretito" se hubiera descubierto.

—Toma, es para ti—dijo Haru sacando el cartel de su mochila—. Creo que sería mejor si lo tuvieras tú.

—Gracias, Haru…—respondió ella bajando la mirada y tomando el cartel. El chico la miró fijamente, esperando a que lo desdoblara, pero ella simplemente lo apretó contra su cuerpo, como si estuviera muy avergonzada.

—Bien, tengo que irme. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento—dijo el chico con cierta decepción en su voz.

Ella se sorprendió un poco y vio que el chico se marchaba. Mientras iba caminando, volteó y la vio, de pie observándolo. Gou se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, pero vio que el cartel tenía algo pegado. Lo abrió y leyó claramente "Eres hermosa". Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que leían. Haru se quedó de pie, observando cada movimiento de la pelirroja. Ella lo miró y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que tenían.

—¿No te gustó?

—¿Tú lo modificaste?—él desvió la mirada y un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas—. Gracias, Haru…

—No es nada… es lo que pienso.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y caminaron juntos hacia la escuela. Él tomó su mano sin decir nada. Y aunque siempre hablaba mucho, irradiando energía, en ese momento estaba en completo silencio, disfrutando de caminar de la mano con Haruka. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo duraría esa tranquilidad, pero ese era su momento. El chico la miró y sonrió apaciblemente. Ella, por su parte, le dedicó una sonrisa dulce. Se detuvieron y él se acercó a ella. Le dio un tierno beso y continuaron caminando.

Ella era hermosa y ahora estaría a su lado.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Y sí, le incluí un besito entre ellos :3 Creo que Mako también necesitaba uno… después escribiré uno para Makoto solito donde haya muchos besitos entre ellos._

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
